An Answer
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Santa Clause Bernard can't figure some things out, but he knows all about the North Pole. It becomes his job to show Charlie's friend around. He doesn't have all the answers, but he didn't expect to fall in love with her.


**A/N: This is right after the second movie. I felt like we needed an explanation as to why Bernard's gone. It may be a bit unrealistic, but it's Santa Claus! And I don't know how old Charlie is at the end of the second movie, but let's say he's fifteen or sixteen, okay? Which may make this weird, seeing as how old Bernard is, but...let's say elves are younger than they really are. Does that make any sense?**

He wasn't sure what had gotten into Charlie. Whatever he'd been thinking when he brought her here, it wasn't very bright. And it wasn't even as if they were dating. I mean, if they were, Bernard may be able to understand the lapse in judgment.

Charlie's defense was that she had stuck up for him when he needed a friend. Plus, she shouldn't be alone right after Christmas. Her mom was in the Alps with her boyfriend and her dad had moved across the country after the divorce. Charlie could understand a feeling like that.

It was Bernard's assignment to show her around the North Pole. She had only been following him for fifteen minutes and she was already driving him crazy.

"So how do you get a job like Santa's head elf?"

"You work your way up," he replied, trying to keep his voice as polite as possible. "From toy-making and wrapping to reindeer duty to the Naughty/Nice List job. Then it's Number 2 elf and finally you reach the top, if you're good."

"Which job was your favorite? Besides your current position, of course."

"Working on the list."

"What's the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

"A green reindeer that couldn't fly."

"Strange."

"Yes. No matter what we did, he would not leave the ground. And it wasn't on purpose either."

They were ascending a magnificent spiral staircase and the girl—Kristen, Kasey?—didn't ask another question until Bernard had stepped up off the top step.

"Do you like the reindeer?" she asked, struggling slightly to keep up.

"Yes."

"Which one's your favorite?"

"Blitzen."

"What happened to Rudolph?"

"He doesn't exist."

"Why—"

Without discovering what she was going to ask, he spun on her and exclaimed, "Look, Karen—"

"Crystal."

"Whatever. I don't want to be rude, but I have work that must be done and am easily irritable—"

"Grouchy, you mean."

"No. But I really must request that you cease asking questions at such an exhausting rate and that you, please, leave me be."

He continued walking, and she followed in silence for a few moments until a question burst up inside of her and she popped.

"I thought elves were supposed to be jolly."

Bernard sighed. "Just cheerful. You're thinking of Santa."

"Well, whatever it is you're supposed to be, I don't think you're very happy. You're just grumpy."

"And you're annoying."

"Why do you think I'm not with my mom?"

"Because you got in trouble at school."

"And there's that whole thing with her boyfriend."

He turned to see her again, and wondered if this was really the girl on Santa's list. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who belonged on the good list.

The next day, Bernard began early, hoping to get so far ahead that she—Katherine?—wouldn't be able to catch up with him. It worked until Curtis called out to him and reunited the two of them.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

An hour later:

"Can I meet the reindeer?"

"Later, maybe."

"Where did Charlie go?"

"To see Lucy."

"His sister?"

"Yes."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know."

"But you're the head-elf. Shouldn't you—"

"Crystal!" He rounded on her once again, but this time she was startled. Her eyes wide with shocked innocence, Bernard realized that _this_ was the girl who always made Santa's nice list, who still believed in magic, who'd sacrifice anyone's dream vacation so someone she barely knew wouldn't be expelled from school, and suddenly he wondered what it would be like to kiss a human. He sighed.

"You wanted to meet the reindeer?"

The next day was considerably more enjoyable for both parties. Bernard was much more patient than the previous days and answered all of Crystal's questions with a smile and a full sentence. She walked beside him the whole day instead of behind and they visited (or revisited) everywhere from the kitchens to the stables.

It was dark when Bernard saw her to her room. She was smiling and he felt a sense of pride that he had been the one to make her feel that happy. As she was about to enter, he said her name lightly. She spun towards him and, despite the problems that this could create, he found himself finding the answer to every question he had thought up the day before as he leaned in quickly and kissed her.

When he pulled back, it was slowly, and he smiled impishly as he read the happy, yet imploring look in her eyes, and told her of his feelings.

"Did you know I'm considering retiring?"

She smiled at that, knowing he had once again answered her questions, whether he had meant to or not.


End file.
